Breakfast and Trampolines
by Snowbazmakesmesob
Summary: Domestic Snowbaz. Penny takes the boys out to find out what's going on. But what is going on?


Simon yawned widely and slumped down on the table in front of him, pressing his face against the dark wood and groaning. "I don't see why meeting Penny for coffee means meeting Penny at seven in the morning,"

"She's a worry wart," grinned Baz. "You knew that after we moved in together she'd want to see you at least once a month,"

"But she's going to drag us to breakfast after this because someone's stomach will rumble, and then it will be ten and she'll say 'might as well do something else,'" he scoffed. Baz smirked to himself, remembering the last time Penny had done that. It took half a bottle of wine for Simon to settle down once they were home, after 9 at night.

"Somehow, I don't think she will," he muttered, and when Simon turned his face towards him he kissed the mole on his neck. A blush tinted his cheeks and Baz couldn't help but laugh out loud. "It's been a year and half Snow, and you still blush every time I kiss you,"

"Its been a year Bastilion and yet you still call me Snow,"

"Always love,"

Simon rolled his eyes, and Baz leaned in close. "Always," he breathed, and Simon felt the warm air down his neck. Pecking him on the corner of the lips, Baz drew back quickly and Simon groaned again, laying his head back down on the table. "Such a tease," floated from between his arms. Baz placed a hand on his upper thigh.

"Alright enough," the slam of a coffee cup and the crinkling of a pastry bag. "I got you your scone Simon so sit up or I'm giving it to Baz," Simon bolted up, and snatched the scone from Penny. Baz calmly took a sip of his coffee, eyeing Simon over the straw. His hand never moved from Simon's thigh.

"Can you guys stop for one second please?" sighed Penny. I'm so absolutely exhausted with you guys ignoring me when we get together,"

Simon turned to Penny, his eyes open wide, feigning innocence. "We would never do something like that to you!" His statement was immediately canceled out by the fact that he mewled ever so slightly when Baz gripped his thigh tightly. Penny rolled her eyes as she took in Baz's smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Oh go suck a deer dry," she spat. Baz grinned, showing his teeth, and Simon stared at him. As usual. Like the boy put the stars in the sky. "Anywayyyy," she dragged out, "how's everything?"

The boys regaled her with story after story of how well they were and how nice it was that they were living together again and how good it was Penny didn't have to deal with them hanging around her flat anymore. And then Simons stomach growled. "Simon," Penny snapped "You just had a scone," Simon just smiled sheepishly. Penny sighed yet again, and the two Mature Adults™ grabbed their coffees, and started out of the coffee shop. Simon almost tripped over his own feet trying to reach Baz quickly. He gripped his hand and Baz squeezed it lightly, looking over and giving a reassuring wink. "Worry wart," he mouthed. Simon nodded. "I was hungry anyway," he continued to mouth.

"I was funny Denny's hay?" Simon questioned. Baz took the moment to let go of Simon hand to take his through his hair. "I said I was hungry anyway Snow," he hissed.

"Ah" They entered the café. "My mistake,"

"You are a mistake Snow," bemoaned Baz as he leaned down to kiss Simons forehead, sneaking a kiss on a mole while he was at it. "The usual?"

Simon nodded solemnly. "With extra cream cheese," he added, and nodded to himself as if confirming he was right. Baz chuckled and followed Penny to the counter.

The two say back down and Simon leaned into Baz's shoulder. "Extra cream cheese?" Baz chuckled and shoved Simon off of him.

"Extra cream cheese,"

Penny continued quizzing them on domestic life until their food came. The server stared at Simon the entire time she was setting out their food. "Anything I can get you? Anything you need?" She asked, still staring at him. Baz twined his fingers into Simon's and tugged their hands on top of the table.

"I think we're ok. Do you need anything babe?" He turned to Simon. Simon bumped Baz's knee under the table.

"Nothing love," he laughed. The server gulped and her eyes widened slightly.

"Alright, we'll call me if you do!" And she scampered off. Simon bit his lip to keep from busting out with laughter.

"Babe you don't have to be so overprotective,"

"But I hate when people flirt with you. You're mine and I want everyone to know that,"

"Aww thank you," Simon leaned forward in the booth to kiss his lover when he suddenly hissed in pain. "I'm sorry, my legs are just so sore,"

"I feel you babe, mine are too. Yesterday was pretty rough," Penny spat her coffee all across the table.

"You guys did it oh my god you did it please tell me it wasn't in my flat tell me it wasn't oh my god did you do it on my couch please tell me you didn't I don't need to know oh my god,"

The two boys broke into laughter and Baz managed to choke out "we went to the new trampoline gym across the street because Simon wanted to,"

"Oh,"

"God Penny, you can think we'd talk about that in front of you? But I swear that man is seven on the inside," he patted his boyfriend's thigh for reassurance.

The conversation continued for a while, but eventually Simon wanted to go home. They wrapped up the rest of their stuff, Simon hugged Penny goodbye, Baz cooly shook her hand, and they began to open the back door where they had parked. Before the door was fully shut, Baz propped it open with his toes and stuck his head back in. "By the way Penny? We did it on your couch months ago," and was tugged out of the door frame by Simon's laughing form. You could see Baz's white teeth glittering as he threw his head back as he unlocked the car.

The plate shattering was heard throughout the entire café.


End file.
